Dear Diary Today was a shit day!
by Banana Flavored Lemonade
Summary: Just a 1,500 word rambled Diary entry from one Lorelai Gilmore about the day she finds out she's pregnant with Rory. Kinda funny with a minor language warning. I hope you enjoy. R&R please! :D it's better than it sounds, give it a go because I'm horrible at summary's!


Dear Diary,

Have you ever had one of those days where you just wish the sun hadn't come up? A day where you wish the sun hadn't set the night before? Well today was one of those days. First off the sun went down without me even noticing it last night. I was just going about my nightly business, such as reading, and then I look up and no more sun. It was then that I realized that today was going to be a bad day. When you miss the sun setting you know you're going to miss other things, like the football hurtling towards your head, or the open locker on your way to English, and maybe even your period for the second month in a row, though I don't really think I can blame that on missing the sun setting or the sun rising. But anyway, today was one of those days. So basically I got up this morning after tossing and turning for an hour, trudged downstairs in my fluffy bunny pyjamas which my mother hates with a fiery passion more akin to the hell fire than the hatred a mother should hold for a pair of her daughters pyjamas, and got a mug of coffee, though even then I had a suspicion that I shouldn't be drinking it. So I went back up to my room and drank my coffee as I watched the sun rise from my balcony (because I was NOT going to miss it rising as well as setting!) and truly treasured the moment of silence and solitude because I'd had one of these days before and they sure do enjoy starting early. And guess what; I was right! As soon as the sun was visible over the Bramble's house it started. To begin my day from Hell the handle on my coffee mug spontaneously broke off. And I mean just out of nowhere, my brand new Happy Days mug broke into two pieces in my hand before exploding when it hit the floor, spilling coffee everywhere. And then, after kicking the pieces of my precious (and expensive) mug off the balcony and into the bushes below, I was overcome with this feeling of just complete crappy-ness! As I have been for the past like two weeks or so, I was hunched over the toilet throwing up, reminding myself over and over to NOT drink coffee before I chuck because it tastes just so much worse coming up. When I finished dying in the most horrible way, I showered (avoiding the cinnamon body wash that makes me want to puke) and then got dressed for school. Adding to my already crap day (at 7:30am might I add!) my ugly uniform doesn't fit anymore! That's right, my ugly blue, plaid school uniform doesn't fit... what a shame. But seriously, it was annoying. I had to use an old nappy pin from when I had to bring home that robot baby for Health to keep my skirt up. My shirt didn't even fit properly! The tight white shirt was ridiculously tight and I ended up busting a button off from in the middle of my chest which meant I needed to wear my knit jumper. And today was hot! Like sweat hot! So anyhow, moving on from my crap morning preparation... I got to school late and parked in my normal space because, well that's the one my parents paid for, and got out to go to class. Only to walk smack bang into, you guessed it! The locker I was talking about before! Trust Michael Jacobs to stand with his locker open while he's half way down the hall trying to talk up Lottie Samford who everyone knows is dating Chad Grahamstone but is secretly sleeping with Mark McGuire behind Chad's back because... No, straying from the point I was trying to make... so, as I was saying; I walked into the locker, absolutely killing my left knee which meant that I had to hobble my way to class (after slamming Michael's locker and screaming at him for being such an idiot!) and explain that it wasn't my fault that the neighbour's dog decided to sit in the middle of the street this morning, meaning I couldn't go anywhere. Then I got detention for being late, which was just fantastic! NOT! Things went okay-ish until mid-break when I was walking across the oval with Mitzy and Sissy, headed over to where Chris was sitting with James and David. Then guess what happened?! Yep, the football happened. It cracked me right in the forehead, leaving me spread out on my back with an ugly red mark in the middle of my head while everyone but Chris and Sissy laughed their asses off. God I hate Chilton! Chris helped me up and to the nurse who checked me over and suggested I take the rest of the day off to recuperate. I got my work off all of my teachers and managed to convince the receptionist that there was no point in calling Ava and Adolf because they'd just get pissed that they got their days interrupted by my antics. So that was probably the first thing that went right for me ALL DAY! But in the end I didn't go home. I went to the store to try and figure out if my hunch was right. I'd dreaded that moment for as long as I'd suspected, and when I got to the shop today, I was shitting myself just as bad as I was before. I walked into the Wal-mart with my head held high, purse in my hand and strutted straight for the isle I wanted... well I think wanted is a bit of an over exaggeration when you think about how much I'd been freaking out only minutes before. So anyhow, I got to the isle and picked up six boxes from next to the shampoo, noting that I'd need to come back later in the week and pick up some new body wash and shampoo. Then the next crappy thing happened... I got to the register, putting up my six boxes on the conveyer belt and enduring the looks I got from people who noticed my purchases... and when it got to paying it was like BAM! My card wasn't in my wallet because I'd used it to buy fuel the other day and it was still in the glove box. I ended up having to only buy three which meant I was going to be fifty percent less certain than would have been, had I gotten the six I wanted. So I paid with all the cash in my wallet, including an embarrassing scramble on the floor when the last dollar of coins I needed scattered everywhere! I left the shop and climbed in my car (making sure I put my card back in my wallet straight away) and drove down the street to the service station which is kind of gross but I knew it had a toilet so that's all that mattered. To use the toilet I had to buy something so I just bought a Hershey bar and stuck it in my pocket while I was in the feral bathroom, not particularly wanting it contaminated in case I chose to eat it (which I have, and it was pretty damn good for an excuse to use the bathroom!) and stepped into the smelly room. And it was like KABOOM! The toilet hadn't been flushed after someone... well let's go with 'dropped the kids off at the pool'. It was disgusting and I spent and extra bout of nausea slumped over the sink because there was no way in hell I was going anywhere near that toilet with my face! After puking up the two bites of Chris's sandwich that I managed to eat today, I did my business, following the instructions to the tee! And five minutes later the biggest explosion of the day, the week, the month, hell! The year! Happened. A little tiny pink strip happened, changing everything. So, I tossed out two of the pink stripped sticks in the bin and put the cap on the one I decided to keep and slipped it in my bag. I got in my car which had been scratched on the right side of my bumper bar (not that I care!) while I was in the service station, and drove home. So, here I am now, writing this. Writing about the day I found out that I'm expecting a baby. I wanted to make lengthy note of it because I hope one day my baby will read this and realize that even when it looks like the shit has hit the fan, scattered all around the room, and soaked into the designer wallpaper, things can always turn around, because at the end of the day the sun will set, and then it will always rise the next morning, no matter whether you miss it or not!

Love,

Lorelai Gilmore; daughter, soon-to-be-mother, friend, lover, girlfriend, reckless teen, and the happiest girl on the planet.

June 15th, 1983.


End file.
